familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bushnell, Florida
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |established_title = |established_date = |established_title2 = |established_date2 = |established_title3 = |established_date3 = |area_magnitude = |unit_pref =Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = 6.1 |area_land_km2 = 6.1 |area_water_km2 = 0 |area_total_sq_mi = 2.4 |area_land_sq_mi = 2.4 |area_water_sq_mi = 0 |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |area_blank1_title = |area_blank1_km2 = |area_blank1_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2000 |population_footnotes = |population_note = |population_total = 2050 |population_density_km2 = 336.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 854.2 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |population_density_urban_sq_mi = |population_blank1_title = |population_blank1 = |population_density_blank1_km2 = |population_density_blank1_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |coordinates_display = display=inline,title |latd = 28 |latm = 39 |lats = 50 |latNS = N |longd = 82 |longm = 6 |longs = 51 |longEW = W |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 24 |elevation_ft = 79 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 33513 |area_code = 352 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 12-09625 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0279729 |website = |footnotes = }} Bushnell is a city in Sumter County, Florida, United States. The population was 2,050 at the 2000 census. According to the U.S Census estimates of 2005, the city had a population of 2,119."Population Estimate" (CSV). United States Census Bureau. It is the county seat of Sumter County. Geography Bushnell is located at . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all land. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 2,050 people, 830 households, and 538 families residing in the city. The population density was 871.7 inhabitants per square mile (336.8/km²). There were 1,004 housing units at an average density of 426.9 per square mile (165.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 83.37% White, 12.98% African American, 0.34% Native American, 0.73% Asian, 1.27% from other races, and 1.32% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.56% of the population. There were 830 households out of which 25.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.4% were married couples living together, 12.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.1% were non-families. 31.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.25 and the average family size was 2.79. In the city the population was spread out with 20.6% under the age of 18, 8.8% from 18 to 24, 23.3% from 25 to 44, 21.5% from 45 to 64, and 25.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 90.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $26,676, and the median income for a family was $34,063. Males had a median income of $27,986 versus $23,125 for females. The per capita income for the city was $14,737. About 11.0% of families and 14.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.5% of those under age 18 and 13.4% of those age 65 or over. Government and infrastructure Sumter County operates Bushnell Annex in Room 201 at 910 North Main Street."Support Services." Sumter County, Florida. Retrieved on December 11, 2008. Sumter District Schools headquarters and South Sumter High School are located in Bushnell. References External links *Bushnell City Website *Bushnell History (Sumter Today) Category:Cities in Sumter County, Florida Category:County seats in Florida Category:Cities in Florida